User talk:RRabbit42
Many of the pages I create here will come from a different wiki where they are off topic or out of place. Currently, this includes fan fiction stories/ideas that were created on the Wiki Markup Wiki, which teaches users how to use the MediaWiki markup language. Whenever possible, I will include a note as to the author of the page since I cannot perform an import here to preserve the edit history. However, if the fan fiction story or idea was created by an anonymous user, I may omit that information since they didn't choose to create an account and it's difficult to "claim" an edit made by an IP address. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Fanon moved page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manta-bee (talk) 19:17, November 16, 2014 (UTC) What Gives? Everything was fact checked about Christine Morgan; you're going to speedy delete that how do I know you also support plagiarism too knowing this? You cannot delete her story because it's there to put her place back in history and do not mock that roster either because two of them have their place in history too and I ask help me restore the images as you're defending a prolific character thief. Go after someone who was caught selling fan fiction on Lulu.com. Factfinder510 (talk) 14:12, May 7, 2019 (UTC) : Every edit you have made is done with the intent of advertising your writing, attempting to add legitimacy to your writing by reaching for any kind of connection between yourself and the other person, no matter how small a connection, and/or to get back at them for what you think is wrong. It does not have a place on this wiki. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:03, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Are you a racist then don't engage in a damn edit war; this was none of your damn businss and needed to get out there. Do you engage in casual copyright infringement yourself? :: Factfinder510 (talk) 16:07, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: Your squabbles with other people do not belong on Fandom wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:58, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: Create a LiveJournal and complain there I told the truth about Christine Morgan. Factfinder510 (talk) 02:16, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::: You were very quick to make a claim about racism, just as you have been quick to claim that others are "advocates" of plagiarism. Both appear to be a way of retaliating against people you disagree with. As stated above and below, your squabbles with other people do not belong on Fandom wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:44, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Plagiarize much? Do you support plagiarism because you have no place to defend her knowing that I am putting her back in history where she engages in casual copyright infrlingement. If you want to show your chops as a short story writer try going http://www.shortstoryproject.com and show your own chops because your knowledge of slash fan fiction and children's shows are a tad ununerving. I want to see you engage The Ethereal Gazette: Issue Five roster because the CEO of Fandom connected with me when he admitted banning me was a mistake.Factfinder510 (talk) 16:18, May 10, 2019 (UTC) : I have no interest in writing horror or revenge stories. In addition, for as much as you claim people are plagiarizing you, there are also claims that you have plagiarized others and have not paid authors when they submitted stories to you. It would be foolish for me to be involved in any sort of business or writing venture with you. The only involvement I will have is to do what I can to clean up your messes and keep your squabbles with other people off of wikis. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:30, May 22, 2019 (UTC)